solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Agorian Crusher
An Agorian CrusherInsomniac Museum was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were generally considered the most dangerous long-ranged subtype of agorian alongside riders, and they were usually the most common variant fought during battles, invasions and fights. Phalanxes were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved an atomic clusterbomb attached to their left arms which they used to sling at their opponents. Agorian crushers notably fought in the arena of the Agorian Battleplex. Crushers were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, lombax explorer and superhero Ratchet fought agorian crushers inside the Agorian Battleplex. History Fighting inside the Agorian Battleplex In 5360, agorian crushers participated in challenges as gladiators inside the Agorian Battleplex. They fought in challenges such as "Fun With Fusion Turrets", in which opponents had to destroy their clusterbombs, "Untouchable", in which opponents had to defeat them without being touched, "Endangered Species", in which they fought a sole opponent, "The Quick And The Dead", in which they had two minutes to fight, "Agorian Roulette", in which their opponents' weapons kept changing, "The Exterminator", in which they fought around a nest of deadly tetramites and "Overkill", in which they were amongst the twenty rounds of agorians, thrashers and pyrospinners along with a single war grok and elite hydra tank. When selfish so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark wound up being forced into the championship inside the battleplex, he likely fought crushers within the arena. However, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet soon arrived to rescue him, and fought through the bronze cup, killing many crushers, before duelling a war grok alongside Qwark and beating the creature. Qwark was then considered freed, taking the grok as a pet, whilst Ratchet continued into the silver and gold cups, even facing the deadly raritanium cup in the second championship. To the surprise and dismay of the agorians, Ratchet won every challenge, killing many crushers. Between 5360 and 5362, Artemis Zogg destroyed the agorian battleplex.Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Physique and distinctions Agorian crushers were the most dangerous type of agorian fighter alongside riders and were one of the strongest and most common of their ranks. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian warrior: they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, horned helms of suffering or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made crushers distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of their left arm, which during battles would emit a powerful atomic clusterbomb which the crushers would sling at opponents. During battles they would launch clusterbombs from a distance or from some sort of high vantage point, and if an opponent came near them they would forcefully slam the bomb against the ground. When they were not in battle, they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian crusher, the crusher would either sway from side to side clapping or stand still and flick their fingers. When killed, an agorian hunter would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including crushers to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian crushers were the second strongest and highest ranking main agorian force, above warriors and soldiers, blademasters and phalanxes and hunters and below riders. Behind the scenes * Agorian Crushers appeared as the second strongest ranged agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the least common overall agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian crushers. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian crushers. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian crushers. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Agorian Battleplex *** "Fun With Fusion Turrets" *** "Untouchable" *** "Endangered Species" *** "The Quick and the Dead]]" *** "Agorian Roulette" *** "The Exterminator" *** "Overkill" Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Ranged enemies Category:Warriors